leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lesanthosxia/My Opinion: Leona's teamplay and my built.
Now, just thoughts and shares on . As many would say, she's not worthy of 6300 on her IP, this and that, whatever. Ever since her release, I find her really fun to play. In fact, I started saving IP the moment her spotlight was released: I bought her on the very first day of release. Why, if you ask? She got probably the most stun in the game, having her as 7 sec CD, 4.2 after CDR cap, and her at 60 sec CD, and 36 sec after CDR cap. Oh yeah, got a picking your teamates? Throw your right in his face, and him, then let your pissed-off teammates do the rest. Nevertheless, is NOT a solo lane champion. Why not? You would completely waste your passive, . Well, in her case, it looks like her passive does allows her teammates to do additional magic damage when they damages the enemy with her Sunlight. But, ever thought of this extra magic damage as a form of plus? How bout laning with , let her do the farming, and all you need to do is just zone your opponent. Got counter-zoned? Get Annie to throw in a with stun, another stun from you, couple of spams from you and Annie, there's a free frag. Annie would wonder: how does so much magic damage comes from? Remember your ? Those debuff did their job without you ever knowing it. Well, indeed Annie is better off solo-ing mid or top, as most would say. However in the case where she would synergized with Leona so much that she make full use of Leona's Sunlight whenever Leona decides to harass, she's definitely better off duo lane with Leona. Also, any team would easily devastated by so many stuns available. Nope, don't tell me early game with a , cos she can't take that damage either. Leave Annie aside, also works well with , though I haven't really able to test it out in normal games. Just think about it: Leona signal a harass, possibility a kill with , close in with and , meanwhile Cho'Gath throws in a and a . Hey, both and is off CD still. Of course, taking in accounts of having flash and things like and such, but can you gurrantee to survive from that stun, slow, knock-up and silence? I think you'll ended up in Cho'Gath's tummy. Anyway, talks aside, here's my usual item builts for most games whereby 2 AP, 2 AD and 1 Tank is present (Note: In most cases, one of the AP will be a support, but not at all times): ''Built Order: # , maybe a potion of choice if you're feeling insecure. # (and your basic boot if possible upon returning to base) # (Yes, you're not farming much cos you shouldn't) #Boots of choice, but preferably # (depending on enemy laning partner, then decide on getting which component first) # and/or (Situational, depends on current most threatening scenario, but I get both) # and/or (Now you should be able to farm this out) #Either sell your and go for whatever you want, or make a for the cheap & free version of for your teammates. Q: Why at the start? A: You'll be attempting to zone your opponent a lot, so you're more vulnerable to damages. This amount of regeneration can keep you in lane for a long time. Much more, the first core item would be all time favourite: . Q: Why preferably and not ? A: CC reduction is always a yes, and certain CC disable you to use for a while. The early Mres is also a great help. Although the early CDR from is good, but due to the need of tenacity, you may need to make a later on, which render you unable to make your . (Thanks to Exiton for this reminder) Q: Why ? A: It's your farming item. Once you get this, just go into a lane that is in danger of being pushed by a large creep wave, turn your on, maybe spam a bit on too, let do the rest. It also allows you to do decent damage to enemies when you're in a teamfight. Q: When to , and when to , and why are they situational? A: contributes well only to damage mitigation of AD enemies, but it gives major CDR along with a huge mana pool. gives good health and mana increment, gives you more Mres and a spell shield. Depends on which enemy unit that is stronger, you'll need to choose which to go for first. Q: Why ? Even when enemies are mainly AP? A: is a bit of a Luxury item at this point of time, since the sole reason for building it is due to the extremely powerful active ability. However, that being the case, if your enemies are too overwhelming with AP, just get a instead. Q: Sell the and go for whatever I want... ? A: Yeah, generally if you wanna wreck a bit of havoc with more damage, you can go , Atmog's, or even if you like. It's just how you like it to go. Q: Why is not in your build? A: is expensive, and even though it offers a lot of health that helps in making you tanky, it doesn't offer anything like armor or Mres, and it doesn't help you to farm like does. However, if you like it, just go ahead with it. Just remember that enemy can counter you quite easily with . Other items within consideration: * : I forget to build this most of the time, but it's cheap and good. However, don't get it if your support already have it. * : If you didn't make a and ended up needing the tenacity, go for this. It's cheap anyway. * : You think you're invincible, but your foes still get away sometimes, this is what you can get. It'll make your auto-attacks into a nifty CC. * : You're on a streak, you want some snowball item to show that you're OP. Nuff said. Anyway, the damage reduction is not bad... but there's better options. * : If you wanna wreck some havoc, go ahead with this. Oh yeah, you'll need quite some life to make it works too. * : Want some big life? and probably love chewing you though. Good to pair with . Easily countered by . * : Oh, more than 2 AD on enemy's name list? This might be your friend. Note that this item actually discourage AD enemies from attacking you though (If they are smart). On the side note: A small add on: Although as a Leona, you prioritize CDR for better capability of spamming skills in fights, but remember, , is not exactly useful due to the lack of solid stats except for it's tenacity. In some way, it is actually not very viable way of achieving high CDR early through the means of , as the CDR it provides can be gotten through an early or . However, if you're able to get extremely early on, you do, however, have no real need to return to base for healing of either HP or Mana, due to it's powerful restorative component, even if you lost he Gold per 10 for this. Summoner Spells: I always utilize only and . Leona is not meant to be offensive on her own, so an instant repositioning skill is good enough most of the time, as her own CC should be enough for the kill. But why ? I used the same way as the old is being used: when allies in other lane got ganked, teleport over on either a ward or an allied minion, and interrupt the fight. Otherwise, you can utilize to also defend a lane from being pushed. If you see enemies retreating upon sighting your , feel free to cancel it and have it at only 180 sec CD. Lastly, you can make use of a minion to extend the amount of time available to down a tower. As makes the targeted minion invulnerable to damage during the duration of teleport, and the enemy tower just left with about 10 more hits to being destroyed, you can just teleport to the minion with tower aggro and allows your allies to take down the tower without being targeted by tower. 'Other spells:' : This makes a good ganking spell due to it's extremely high crippling capability. Also, the damage reduction component makes it viable against auto-attackers like pretty useless for a flat 3~3.5 sec. : If you don't have good map control via warding, I reccomend getting this rather than . However, remember that it's quite spammable as a Summoner spell, so feel free to use it to maintain constant map control. : Not exactly needed, since you can still move around with while being slowed and such (with the exception of being silenced and stunned/suppressed/knock-up of course). : Nope, you're not a chaser. Well, if you think that you can make some use of it over what I'd reccomended to you... feel free. : No, no, no, no. Leave that to the AP or AD carries. : Not directly combat-related, but it can be useful at times. Really depends on circumstances. : Have some utility of it's own, but not in most cases. : Not viable. You don't even spend that much mana to make you get depleted so soon. : You better off using the slot for this for . : I never seen this even being used in a single game till now. Mastery:'' 9/0/21 I like utility Tree's CDR on both champion skills and summoner spells, and this build gives a good regeneration for your mana and a movement speed increment. I tried 9/21/0 and a few other defensive build, but somehow it doesn't appeal to me. (Note: you can go by your own mastery, as long as you like it!) Again, this is just how I build my . Category:Blog posts